A Killer Pair
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: Envy isn't normal. She is high school girl with a taste for blood. She's killed several people already. So what happens when she meets Jeff the killer? Do these two make the pair? Rating may change later on...
1. Envy

I am not normal. I am not normal. I am not normal. I will never be like a normal teenager. I like the dark, and black, and blood, and knives. Though I go to a regular school, I don't speak, answer questions, or hang out with anyone. Friends are stupid. Why do you need a person who is going to just abandon you? My name is Envy, my parents named me that because of my green eyes. My mother always told me my eyes were always the most beautiful gems she's seen. I liked her eyes too. They were a pretty purple, and I wished to have those eyes. So I did. I took my mother's eyes, and killed her. My name means jealousy, and it makes sense. I take whatever I want, no matter what. Nothing gets in my way. Even if I have to kill for it. I've never been caught either. All the killings looked like accidents. I still live with my father, he had always been sad, ever since my mother died, I hated seeing him sad. My father then had married again after a few years. She was a nice lady, though she was very perky. She tried to change everything about me. My hair, my room, my clothes, everything. She tried taking father away from me, they would go out twice a week together and I barely saw him. So, I removed her from the picture, our picture. I pushed her down some stairs. She snapped her neck, father thought she fell. Father stopped dating, and spent all his free time with me. He was always there for me after that. If anyone tried to take father away, they would have to die, no matter what. I witnessed a crime, someone was being jumped. There were two guys in an alley, holding a gun to a guy's head. I've seen the guy in my school before. Lucas, I think, his name was. He seemed helpless, he was always a weak kid. He would be killed if some one didn't help him. So I walked over to where he was. "Give us all you got!" one of the guys yelled. "We don't want this thing to go off, do we?" the guy holding the gun said. Lucas just shivered and trembled in fear. "Leave him alone," I said. They just smirked, "ooh, what, did you get your girlfriend to help you?" the one holding the gun asked, "get outta here girl before you get involved." "I don't like to repeat myself, but since you too are obviously idiots..." I trailed off. "What?! Who do,you think you're talking to?" the guy said. He pointed the gun at me. I kicked it out his hand, and grabbed it mid air. I fired two shots, I got them both directly in their hearts. I dragged them further into the alley, and placed the gun in one if their hands. I made it look like a murder, then a suicide. I grabbed Lucas hand and ran before the cops could get here. After I found a safe place for us, I pushed him up, and held him against a tree. "If you tell anyone this, I will make sure your head never finds your body ever again," I said. He just trembled and nodded. I let him go after that. I walked down the road, walking home, having a strange sense, I was being followed. 


	2. Jeff

I live in the shadows, killing, you won't even know I'm here. I've killed countless numbers of people. I am Jeff. I show no mercy to anyone. I will kill anyone. I've been observing this girl for a while now, black hair, green eyes, never smiles. She killed her mother and step mother. She didn't care for family, she didn't care for others, she was completely heartless. I liked this girl. She threatens and kills whoever she wants, I've seen her get mad, jealous, angry. That's when she starts to kill, she's always gotten away with it. She's a very impressive girl. I watched her shoot two idiots and run away with a boy. She was good with making killings look like accidents or suicides. She then threatened the boy she saved. I felt like I should meet this girl. Face to face. I lifted my hood up and walk her way. She glances over her shoulder from time to time, she knows I'm here, yet she still continues to walk in the same direction. She doesn't avoid, she doesn't run, she's not afraid. I still follow her, she stops at a park. She sits on a bench, and starts reading a book. It seemed like a horror story she was reading. I spied on her behind a tree, she looked up at me from time to time and sighed. Was she annoyed with me? "Why don't you sit down for a while?" she asked. I got out from behind the tree, and sat down next to her. She couldn't see my face, my hood blocked it out. She was busy with her book, but she seemed to pay full attention to me. "Name?" she asked. "Do you really care?" I said. She glared up at me, "fine, mine is Envy," she said. Envy, a name meaning hatred and jealousy. This girl made me feel anticipation. "Would you care to hang out sometime," she asked. I asked her why, "because you seem on my level of crazy, you don't care about anyone, or anything," she said, "we both don't care for the people around us." She and I were going to get along well. Though, I wouldn't know how she would react to me. Would she care? I doubt it but... "Jeff," I said, "that's my name." She looked up from her book and looked at me. "I don't care who you are, because I'm exactly the same," she said. She took my hood down, and looked at me, "Jeff." She left, and went home. Envy, this girl, she made my blood pressure rise. Something about her, I would definitely see her again. I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way. No one. 


	3. Tied up

He kept following me, I knew he would always be there. I always heard things about him, but I never really thought he existed. Jeff the killer.

Somehow I felt we could be partners, he would be the one to get it. He followed me with his hood up, I couldn't see his face. I glanced back at him every once and a while, to make sure he kept following. I sat down in a near by park on a bench. He stood behind a tree.

We talked after I confronted him, he hid in his hood. Even though I knew who he was, I still asked for his name. I've always heard stories about him, but never really thought they were true, but they were, he looked exactly like the stories description. Pale, black hair, and badly burnt. I couldn't see the rest of his face while he had the hood up, though.

He was truly the first person whoever really took an interest in me, my father always tried to, but I knew he never really liked the stuff I liked. Jeff and I were similar, grown up poorly, beaten, hurt, teased, and watched a time of suffering go by.

I wanted to see him more often, so I asked him to hang out. We seemed to be on the same level, madness slowly eating away at our own bodies. I took down his hood down, and looked at him dead in the eyes. No one was around to see us, so it didn't matter. I knew I would see him again, even if I had to suffer for it. I didn't care.

I walked around the city for a little, wondering what to do. When, three guys from my school grabbed me. I don't know the reason, I don't know the cause, but they grabbed me, and intoxicated me with some sort of sleeping chemical, I passed out and was tied up. I think they were doing it for some laughs, when I gained consciousness, I heard a few people talking. I was in the back of a van, with a few other people the three guys, and their girlfriends. My mortal enemy was one of them, Michelle Veande, she tormented me since first grade. Oh how I'd like to slit her throat.

I was going to have to try to escape, they were going to abandon me in the middle of the road, and leave me to die. I needed to break the ropes somehow. I was going to free my self when the tires popped. The car came to a stop, one of guys who was driving got out from his seat, "I got a spare tire in the back," he said, he was going to open the back door, that would be my chance to escape. He never made it to the back, though, never opened the door. Why? After five minutes the other got up and went to check on him, I heard the girls scream, and one of them ran off, not sure which one. It went silent after, what just happened? The door finally opened, and Jeff was standing their covered in blood with a knife in his hand, I sighed in relief. He untied me and got out of there.

We were miles away from my home, but I'd rather walk then be tied up. I was grateful to Jeff, and now he owns my life, I owe him. Jeff and I talked, "Thank you, I'm utterly grateful to you," I said. He put his hood up and nodded, he didn't talk much, but I suppose I'm not much of a listener anyways. We walked separate ways after I got to my apartment building, and he walked off. I went upstairs to my apartment, where there were policemen. They wanted to ask me some questions….


	4. Authors note: So sorry!

I'm soooo sorry guys for not updating! School, violin, homework and drama are all taking up my time! I promise I'll get a new chapter in soon! After this week everything won't be so chaotic, hopefully. I'll update real soon ;) 


	5. The runaway

I sat down, annoyed. I refused to talk to these people. Besides I was the victim! I was kidnapped! They deserved death, nothing less. They kept asking me questions,I always answered no or I said nothing. My dad tried to convince them that I was tired, or I was unconscious in the van. I went with that excuse and went into my room. The police left and my dad walked into my room.

"Where did you go?" He asked. "I told you they dragged me into their van and were trying to hurt me somehow, no one here likes me," I told him. He sighed, "look, several kids were killed, and we need to be able to figure out who was responsible, I don't want you getting hurt!" "I'm 16 years old I can handle myself!" I yelled and stomped out of our apartment. He always treated me like a little kid. I'm so fed up with it.

I ran to the park hoping nobody would see me. I was going to find Jeff, but no sign of him. I sat down for a while, trying to clear my mind, I needed an escape from this place, to go somewhere else. I went home at about midnight, my dad was asleep, I went to bed, but couldn't sleep because of what happened. I was still thinking. An escape. Somewhere, else. Anywhere. Jeff, get me out of this hell hole. I hate everything here. With that thought, I got up from my bed, put on a black sweatshirt, put my hair up, and had high tops on my feet. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, I also took a backpack, I put water and food in there, and a little money just in case, and with that I left. Never returning, never going back.

I ran outside, I wanted to go look for Jeff, It shouldn't be that hard to miss him, is it? I tried looking everywhere for him, no sign whatsoever. After a while of looking, I felt a strange disturbance, as if someone, or something was watching me. I turned, but there was nothing, so I kept walking. I rested for a little while, and had that feeling again, still nothing, nobody was there. I then saw two arms reach out behind me, cover my mouth with a rag that was full of chloroform, I passed out. I couldn't think at all. All I knew was, I was in trouble.

**Finally! A new chapter! Sorry you had to wait so long, anyways sorry most of my chapters are so short! I'll try to make them longer! :) see ya!**


	6. Trouble

I woke up and found myself in a forest. Where was I? Who kidnapped me? I checked my pockets, my knife was still there, thankfully. I looked around, then I heard a voice, "you're up." I quickly turned my head, it was a young man, he looked like he was in his twenties, or at least close to it. He was sharply dressed, and his hair was tousled, I didn't know who he was.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am officer Leiswerth, I'd like to ask you something," he said. I sharpened my look at him, gave him a death glare. "I already answered questions to you guys before, I know nothing of what happened," I said. "Oh, but you see I feel you do, I wasn't in your apartment earlier, so I didn't ask you anything, I feel we should get to know each other better, because I know you've responsible on several murders. If you end up trying something, I will have fleet of officers after you, there could be nothing you could do, even with that knife of yours, so we can do this the easy way" he said as he pulled out his gun, and aimed it towards me, "or the hard way, because look no one is here for you, not even your protective daddy can save you now." I heard rustling from behind him, almost like footsteps, fast ones. "No! But I can!" came a voice, it was Jeff. He then stabbed the officer in the back, I got up, and gave him my thanks. Jeff really was there for me, I owed more than once now.

We ran for a while, the forest seemed never ending. I kept thinking, how much danger would I be putting myself, and Jeff in. I would rather die, then let Jeff die. I didn't want that at all. I refused to let it happen.

I wasn't going home, I decided to go with Jeff, I liked the feeling of blood on my hands and face, I cant lie, it feels good. Not found of the dead corpses though, they all have hideous looks when they die. I couldn't stand the sight of it.

Maybe I could avoid to look at them, everyone. Jeff and I decided to stay somewhere for the night, even though he didn't need sleep, I did. He went to some nearby house to "put people to sleep" so I just stayed, and hid. I decided to do the un thinkable though. I couldn't stand the sight of rotting corpses anymore, so, I did the only thing I could do to avoid it.

I cut out my eyes.

**Well theres another chapter, sorry for taking so long, but schools been crazy! And I'm starting on a new story soon, so theres that… anyways, sorry that my chapters or so short. (I gotta work on my writing if I wanna be an author some day :3) Anyways I'll make sure I update more this week ;) bye!**


	7. Writers block :'(

So sorry I've not updated yet! I'm suffering from writers block right now... not sure how to solve, I promise once I figure out what I want to do with the story, I'll post. Its hard to think right now... -_- anyways see us guys I'll try to do what I can.


End file.
